


Never Let Go

by Neko_Cowgirl



Series: Never Let Go [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying, Drinking, F/M, Kissing, Oral Sex, Reader is a Hunter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Cowgirl/pseuds/Neko_Cowgirl
Summary: You’ve been working for the Winchesters since Bobby was put into a wheelchair. You’ve had strong feelings toward Dean but never thought you were ever good enough. Then a case comes up in the Black Hills that changes your fate. The question remains...is it for the better or for the worst?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a preview of the series I'm working on. Let me know what you think and would you would like to see in the future. Who knows it might be in. I do get very detailed in juicy's scenes.

Strapped to the surgeon's table I wondered how I got there. The drug is making it hard for me to move let alone focus on the creature who has me. He’s walking around me playing with a scalpel humming. My mouth is sewn shut so screaming is no use. But before I can wondering where the boys are he stops. 

 

“Don’t worry my darling….this is going to be very painful” he says with a sinister chuckle.

 

All I can think about is...am I really gonna die like this? I mean come on.  
But before that horror scene let me tell you how I got into that mess in the first place.  
It was about a week ago when Bobby calls me about a case.

 

“It’s up in the Black Hills. Bodies coming up pretty mangled and their blood being drained. Police believe its some kind of animal.”

 

“Well for that description it sounds like a patch of vamps. I wanna know is, why do I have to go? Can’t the boys do this on their own?”

 

“Well yeah they can but all the victims are female, and the strange thing is there is an small incision on their necks. Clean cut and believe a doctor had some part in it.”

 

“A vamp playing doctor and only female pray that is odd. I’ll be there soon Bobby. Wish you could tag along.”

 

“Me too, need to keep you idjits in line.” he says.

 

Laughing at his joke I drive faster to Bobby’s. Once I get there I wait for the boys to show up. Hearing that beautiful 67 Chevy Impala pull up makes me up for joy. I walk outside to meet the boys.

 

“Y/N! How are you?” Sam says hugging me. It’s been months since I’ve seen them.  
“I’ve been doing good. Hunting has sucked since we last saw each other but ok.” 

 

“Same with us” Dean says from the back of Baby. He closes the truck and comes over and pulls me in for a hug. The smell of his leather jacket makes my heart flutter. Sam’s coughing brings me out of my trance and we all walk into the cabin. In the cabin dinner is set and the boys are shocked and happy.

 

“Home cooked meal man I missed this.” Dean says looking around. Knowing he is looking for his pie I point to the counter and he grins from ear to ear as he takes a seat at the table.  
“So where’s Bobby? He can’t get far anymore.” he says laughing has just as Bobby runs over his foot with the chair. 

 

“Oops sorry didn’t see it there” he says sarcastically. Me and Sam laugh as we sit down and dig in. The boys all love my cooking and kept complimenting me on it. Once we finished it was time for business. Beer in hand we boost open the books and do our research.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing a fandom. So please give me feedback on how it is. I’ll be adding chapters on Saturday (since I work Mon-Fri). I hope you like it.


End file.
